A Halloween town wedding
by moshigal156
Summary: When Jack and Jane are set to be married in a few days, mike and steve are unsure if they want their sister to get married, but when disaster strikes, its up to mike and steve to save Jack, Jane, and Halloween town. Will they succeed? Will Jack and Jane live happily ever after? Or will all be lost? (Sequel to "How I met the pumpkin queen)
1. A Halloween town wedding: Part 1

**I got this idea on the way to my dad's house, so I decided to do this. I only own Jane, mike, and steve. Plz review, enjoy, and if you like this story enough, you can check out the first one (Even though its kinda crappy) "How I met the pumpkin queen".**

**A Halloween town wedding: Part 1**

**Mike's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. In just a few days, my sister ,Jane, would be married, and become a queen! It only seems like yesterday that me, Jane, and steve, were sitting on the couch, watching dora the explorer!

Part of me was happy, and part of me was sad. I was happy because Jane had FINALLY found love, and I was sad because despite the fact that me, Jane, and steve, argued a lot, we were pretty close, we have been threw thick and thin, and now that she's getting married and becoming a queen,we might not see her much anymore.

I heard a sigh come from steve. I looked over at him, he was hanging upside down from one of the guest beds, looking like he was ready to scream, cry, and hit, all at once. I sighed and made my way over to him. Out of the two of us, he seemed to be taking it the hardest. I smiled to myself as I remembered when Jack had first started courting Jane. Steve had made it VERY clear to Jack, that if he broke Jane's heart, then he would personally beat the shit out of him. Even though steve could be a major pain in the ass to Jane and me, he still loved and cared about us. So when he heard that Jane was going to marry Jack, he hit the roof! Literally!

I scratched steve behind his ears, hopeing to cheer him up. "I know how you feel bro, she's my sister too." Steve leaped to his feet, tears dripping from his blue eyes. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!? OUR SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED TO SOME GUY THAT WE'VE ONLY KNOWN FOR ABOUT A YEAR, AND YOU ACT LIKE ITS NO BIG DEAL!" I narrowed my green eyes at steve. "Jack is a good man! If anyone deserves to marry Jane, its him!" This just made steve even angrier. "I DON'T CARE! WE ALREADY SEE SO LITTLE OF JANE BECAUSE SHE'S ALWAYS WITH JACK! IF SHE MARRIES HIM AND BECOMES QUEEN OF HALLOWEEN TOWN, WE MIGHT NEVER SEE HER AT ALL!" I sighed, as much as I hated to admit it, it was true. We hadn't seen Jane much because she was always with Jack, so it was understandable that steve would feel this way.

I scratched steve behind his ears again. "How do you know? We're her brothers! And no matter what, she's always gonna be there for us. Just because she's getting married, dosn't mean she's going to stop caring about us. Its true we might not see her much, but as long as she still loves us, I'm okay with that." Steve calmed down and sobbed in my shoulder. "I know...But she's our sister! As her brothers, shouldn't we come first?!" I ran a hand threw steve's blond fur. "We are her brothers, but we have to think about Jane steve, she deserves to be happy, and you know it! And if Jack makes her happy, then I don't see why the two shouldn't get married." Steve pulled his face out of his shoulder, and sniffed. "Your right..." I smiled as steve calmed down. "Now, lets go help get the wedding set up! Jane made us her best men for a reason!" Steve smiled before nodding. And together, we made out of the guest chambers, and into the main hall, in search of Jane.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

I quietly followed Mike to the main hall. I was still upset about the fact that we might not see Jane much, sense she was getting married and becoming the queen of Halloween town, I felt a little better now, but it didn't change the fact that Jane was still getting married to a man that we had only known for about a year. And durring that year, Jane and Jack's love for each other only grew stronger, untill the point where Jack had asked Jane to marry him. The news of Jack and Jane's marrige had spread around Halloween town quick, a lot quicker then I thought it would.

All the monsters were over joyed that Jack was getting married, and it seemed that every monster would be there. I was pulled from my thoughts as we arrived at the main hall, and as it turns out, her and Jack wern't in the main hall, instead, they were their personal chambers, haveing Jane fitted for her wedding dress. So we had to spend another ten to twenty minuets walking up stairs. I don't know why they don't just put an eleavator in this place, or even escilaters! It would make everything so much faster! But as usuall, no one listens to me!

We finally arrived at Jane and Jack's personal chambers, entered after knocking, and getting permission to enter. Jack was leaning against the wall near Jane, looking rather board, and unamused, which I find very odd for Jack, because he's almost ALWAYS in a good mood! And even if he is in a bad mood, he never stays that way for long! But I seemed to be the only one who noticed Jack's strange behaviour, because everyone else was focused on Jane and her wedding dress.

I had to admit, she looked really pretty. The dress it's self was red silk, with a black spider web pattern. And in the front, as soon as it reached the knees, the dress spilt open. The sleves were long, and to top it all off, the vial was red with the same black spider web pattern as the dress. Over all, she looked very pretty, but Jack seemed to think otherwise. "It needs to be longer in the back, and the front opening should have the same matterial as the vail." Jane ran a hand threw her flaming pony tail. "But I think it looks fine Jack." Jack left his position from the wall and walked over to Jane, and took bother her hands, putting a romanic smile on his face that seemed fake to me. "It is love, but, this is our wedding, and I want you to look spooktacular!" Jane just blused and giggled, while Jack turned to the dress maker. "Make the back longer and cover the opening in the front with the same material as the vial." Is it just me, or was Jack glaring at the dress maker?

The dress maker didn't seem to mind, she just smiled and nodded, before starting on the adjustments. Then we met with the decorations desinger, he told him that the decorations would be great! If we were celabrating a 6 year old's birthday! He was like that all day! Rude, mean, the complete opposite of who Jack usually is! And yet, I seemed to be the only one who noticed Jack's strange behaviour.

Later when it was time for bed, I decided to bring it up to mike. "Hey Mike?" "Yeah steve?" "I think there's something wrong with Jack." Mike sat up and looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Your jokeing, right?" I shook my head. "No. I'm serious. Did you see how he acted when Jane was getting her dress adjusted? Even I'M not THAT rude!" Mike rolled his eyes. "He's probably just stressed! After all, it takes a lot of work to put together a wedding!" I stood up and glared at mike. "Well something's not right! I can feel it in my bones! I saw we go and check on them." Mike's green eyes widened. You mean go SPY on him?!" I nodded. "NO WAY! I'm not doing that! Your just being paranoid!" I glared. "And what if I'm not? What if something really IS wrong?! Jane could be in danger!" Mike sighed. "Your not going to let me sleep untill we check it out, arn't you?" I crossed my arms. "Nope!" Mike sighed and got off his bed. "Fine! But if we get caught I'm blaming you!" I shrugged. "Good. You can also blame me when I'm right." Now lets go!"

When we finally arived at Jack and Jane's chambers, mike glared at me. "I still say your crazy." I told him to be quiet, lucky for us, the door was slightly opened, so me and mike could peak inside. Jack seemed to be arguing with Jane, and nither seemed happy. "Why are you wearing that Jane?!" Janed huffed. "Because it was my grandmother's, and I think I should wear it on the wedding day!" Jack scowled. "But it dosn't match the dress!" "It does too!" Jack crossed his arms. "Are you dissagreeing with me?!" Jane put her hands on her hips, her pony tail blazed black and blue. "Maybe I am!" All the sudden, Jane doubled over in pain, she held her head and moaned in pain. Jack's face softened imeadiantly. "Here, let me help love." Jack's left hand glowed purple, and a purple beam shot out of it and hit Jane in the head, causing her eyes to temporarly turn purple, and spin.

After that he helped her up, giving her a fake smile. "Better?" Jane just dumbly nodded. Me and mike looked at each other, fear shown in his eyes. We ran as fast and as quietly as we could back to the guest chambers. When we were safe, I faced mike with my arms crossed. "NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Mike nodded. "Yeah, there's definetly something going on!" I streched. "Well the wedding rehersal is tomarrow, so we can confront him then!" Mike nodded. "Agreed little brother. But for now, let's get some sleep, I'm tired!

I climbed into bed. "Fine by me. Night bro." "Night steve."

**The next day...**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jane had just arrived at the front of the alter where her and jack would be married the next day, when all the sudden, the doors flew open, and in came running steve and mike. Steve pointed a finger at Jack. "STOP EVERYTHING! HE'S EVIL!" Jack made a face while, Jane gasped and stood protectively in front of him. "WHAT THE HELL!? He's not evil! What is wrong with you two!?" Mike and steve stepped forward, mike spoke up. "Nothing sis, for once, steve is right, Jack is evil!" Steve growled. "YEAH! Last night, we saw him cast a spell on you that made your eyes turn purple and-" Jane cut steve off, her pony tail blazed black, blue, and red. "TOU TWO WERE SPYING ON US?!" Mike stuttered.

"Well yes but-" Jane's eyes flashed angrily. "BUT NOTHING! WHAT THE HELL!? YOU SPYIED ON ME AND JACK, THEN YOU COME IN HERE ACCUSING HIM OF BEING EVIL!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Mike's eyes flashed. "He is evil! We saw with our own eyes what he did! AND I REFUSE TO LET MY LITTLE SISTER MARRY AN EVIL LIAR!" The room seemed to go deadly silent, tears welled up in Jane's eyes. "First of all, Jack wasn't casting spells on me! He was using magic to HEAL me! Ever sense the wedding planning began, I've been getting horrible head achs! And two! I love Jack, and if you can't just be happy for me and accept the fact that we love each other, THEN DON'T SHOW UP THE THE WEDDING AT ALL!" With that, Jane ran out of the room, tears streaking down her face.

Jack ran after her, after giving mike and steve a glare. Anyone else in the room, left, all give mike and steve, angry glares. Mike and steve looked at each other, before saddly leaveing the room and entering the dinning hall, in there, steve faced mike. "Mike, I think we screwed up." Mike made a face at steve. "Great observation captain obvious! I told you that Jack wasn't evil! And now Jane's pissed at us!" "She's always pissed!" "Not like this she isn't steve! We pretty much just went in there, and told her she couldn't marry Jack."

Steve huffed. "She should be greatful! We rescued her from an evil liar!" Mike smacked steve. "YOU STILL BELIEVE HE'S EVIL!?" Steve crossed his arms. "Yes. Yes i do." Mike glared at steve. "You really are an asshole." "A bigger one then you?" Mike growled and went to smack steve into next week, when a bony hand grabed his wrist. Mike turned around to see Jack keeping him from hitting steve.

"Now mike, you know that violence is NEVER the answer, right?" Mike just sighed and faced Jack. "Your right. Listen Jack, me and steve are sorry about earlier, we just want what's best for her, we want her to be happy." Jack smile. "And that's understandable, and don't worry, I know a way you can make it up." Mike sighed in releaf that Jack didn't seem to mad at them. "Really? How?" Jack smiled evily. "LIKE THIS!"

Imeadiantly, Mike and steve were surrounded by purple fire as Jack's hands glowed the same color of purple. Mike and steve looked into Jack's eyes, only to see them turn an evil purple. "You two made a BIG mistake, and now your gonna pay!" Mike and steve screamed as they started to sink into the floor as Jack walked away. "Now If you'll exuse me, I have to cheer up my bride!" The last thing that mike and steve heard as they dissapeared into the floor completely, was an evil laugh from Jack.

**To be continued...**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! What's going to happen to steve and mike? Has Jack finally snapped his crank? Find out in part 2 of "A Halloween town wedding" I know this probably wasn't all that great, but part 2 will be way better.**


	2. A Halloween town wedding: Part 2

**You probably hate me for leaving you with a cliff hanger like that, But I don't care because now you get part 2! I only own mink, steve, and Jane, SO DON'T SUE ME! Plz review and enjoy! :)**

**A Halloween town wedding: Part 2**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I laughed as those two annoying boys dissapeared into the floor, now they were no longer a problem. I chuckled and left to find my bride. I found her in our shared chambers, sobbing on the bed. Putting on a fake, sympathetic grin. I walked over to Jane and wrapped my arms around her. She paused her crying and looked up at me before burring her face into my chest. I stroked the back of her head, waiting for her to calm down.

"I *sob* can't believe *sob* that mike and steve *sob* DID THAT!" I ran a hand threw her flaming pony tail. "Neither can I love, but don't worry, I took care of them for you. They won't be bothering you anytime soon. Jane looked up at me, with a small smile. "Thanks Jack." I gave Jane my classic grin. "Don't thank me. I'm just doing what any other loving to-be-husband, would do for his to-be-wife." Jane giggled. She had a pretty laugh, it was to bad that she wouldn't be laughing for much longer. As fast as I could, I fired a purple beam at Jane's head, causing her eyes to turn purple and spin, only this time when I stopped firing the purple beam, her eyes stayed purple.

My eyes flashed purple as Jane was now completely under my controll. I laughed before telling her to rest, and leaving our chambers, I wanted to have some fun with Jane's now imprisoned brothers.

**Mike's P.O.V.**

Me and steve slowly woke up, turned on a flash light and looked around. We were in somekind of creepy cave, there were chrystals everywhere! Steve stood up. "Hello!" All he got in reply was an echo. I stood up too before calling out. "Is anybody there?" When all I got was an echo, me and steve walked forwards, only to walk right into a wall of chrystal. The chrystals in the cave were almost like mirrors. We looked around as we heard the echo of evil laughter. Steve turned to me. "Where are we mike?" Just as I was baout to reply, Jack's face appeared on abunch of the chrystals.

"The caves beneath Halloween town. Once home to greedy goblins who wanted to claim the gems found inside." Jack's face dissapeared, as me and steve backed against a chrystal wall. "And now your guy's prison!" We took off tunning and screaming, only for Jack's face to appear infront of us again. "MWHAHAHA! It no use you fools! No one can hear you! And no one will ever think to look for you two either!" Jack's face dissapeared again and reapeared on the celling. "Most monsters have forgotten that these cave even exsist! Which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who tey to interfear with my plans!" HAHAHAHAHA!"

I let a shudder go up my spine. "Plans? What plans?!" An evil grin spread on Jack's face. "The plans I have for your sister of course!" Steve growled. "Don't you dare do anything to my sister you sick bastard!" Jack smile. "The only way to stop me, is to catch me! HAHAHAHAHA" Jack dissapeared again. My hands glowed with there usuall blue glow. Jack's face appeared on a nearby chrystal. "Over here!" I fired a blue beam at him, only for Jack to laugh and dissapear, causing it to bounce off and hit the ground, forming a crater. Jack reapeared on the wall behind us. "Hehehe! Nope! Over here! HAHAHAHAHA!" He dissapeared again as me and steve huddled close together. Finally Jack's face appeared on a near by wall. I fired a blue, bolt, of power at it, causing it to shatter, behind it was Jack. His suit was torn and he was dirty. He looked around in confusion, until he gaze rested on me and steve.

With our eyes blazing with fury, we leaped at Jack. Jacked yelped. "NO WAIT!" We tackled him and I had steve pin him down. Jack had his eyes closed. "Please don't hurt me!" He opened his eyes and relaxed a little at the sight of us. "Mike, Steve! Its me!" Steve growled at Jack while I raised a glowing fist. Jack squrimed in steve's grip. "Please! You have to believe me! I"ve been imprisoned here like you! The Jack who brought you down here was an imposter!" Steve growled. "Yeah right!" "I can prove it! Steve! You used to have a bad habbit of sneaking to your mom's purse, and eating her cherry lip gloss! Mike! You seceretly fear amusment park mascots!" Me and steve gasped. We let Jack up and he gave us a sad smile. Me and steve knew it was the real Jack because he was the only one other then Jane who knew those things about us. Steve tackled Jack. "JACK! I knew something wasn't right!" Jack just chuckled and hugged steve back.

After we finished our little 'man hug sesion' I spoke up. "We have to get out of here!" Steve and Jack nodded, and we started running threw the caves. "We have to stop him!" "You can say that again, mike!" While we ran, the echo of fake Jack's evil laughter, filled our ears.

**Fake Jack's P.O.V.**

I had just finished getting dress for my wedding, I walked over the the mirror and levatated a black rose and stuck it in my black jacket.

**Fake Jack: "**This day is going to be perfect!  
The kind of day of which I've DREAMED sense I was small...  
All those idiots will gather round, to say 'Jane looks lovely in her gown'!  
What they don't know is that I have fooled them ALLLLLLLLL!"

**Real Jack: ****"**This day was going to be perfect.  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed sense I was small...  
But instead of having cake, with all the others to celabrate!  
My wedding bells may never ring for me at allllllll..."

**Fake Jack: **"I care not a thing about the ring!  
I won't partake in any cake! Vows? Well I'll be lieing when I saaay!  
'That threw any kind of season, seperation would be treason!'  
The truth is I don't care for her at alllllllll!  
No I do not love the bride! For I have no heart inside!  
But I still want HER to be all MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

**Real Jack: **"We must escape before its to late find a way to save the day!  
Know. That I'm truthful when I saaay...  
'That do not want to lose her, to the one who wants to use her!  
Not care for, love, and cherish her each daaaaaay!'  
For I oh so love the bride, oh in my mind she does reside.  
Oh Jane ember! I'll soon be by your SIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!"

**Fake Jack: **"Finally the moment has ariiiiived!  
For ME to steal one lucky briiiiiiide!"

**Real Jack: **"Oh the wedding we won't make!  
She'll end up marring a fake!  
JANE EMBER WILL BE!..."

**Fake Jack: **"MINE! All MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

**Steve's P.O.V.**

I climbed on top f a pile of chrystal, looking for a way out. I could hear Jack saddly say. "Oh we're never going to save her." Mike went over a reasured him. "Yes we will! We just have to find a way out of these caves!" I saw an opening not to far away. "HEY GUYS! I FOUND A WAY OUT!" After a short hike, we made it the opening, only to get ambushed by three purple, eyed, brides maids. They all three spoke at the same time. "Your not going ANYWHERE!"

**Time skip...**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fake Jack and Jane were about to be pronounced 'husband and wife', when steve and mike ran in. "STOOOOOOP!" Fake glared at mike and steve. "What is wrong with you two?! Why do you want to ruin my special day?!" The real Jack stepped in and everyone gasped. "Because its not yours! Its mine!" Fake Jack made a face. "WHAT?! But how did you escape my brides maids?!" Steve smile cheekily. "We distracted them with bridal flowers." Fake Jack sniffed. "Clever, but your still to late!" A random monster spoke up. "I don't understand! How can there be TWO Jack's?!" The real Jack stepped forward. "Because he's a zarachnin! They take the form of a female's lover, and feed off their love for them, and when the female has no more love, they eat her!"

Fake Jack's eyes glowed an evil purple, in seconds, he was surrounded by purple fire. When the purple fire was gone, all that was in place of the fake was Jack, was a tall, muscular, creature. His skin was smooth and black, he had long white fangs, his legs and arms had holes in them, his hair was made out of a strange purple energy, and so was his tail. He had large, translusent, purple, dragon wings. And a single, jagged horn stuck out of his forehead. His purple eyes glowed as he cackled, his voice sounded like a bunch of voices all put together. "MWAHAHAHAHA! Right you are, JACK! And as KING of the zarachnins, it is up to me to find food for my subjects! How ever though, they're almost all dead! So I need a queen to repopulate my hive! Your Jane is perfect for doing just that! And when My hive is back to its former glory, and Jane no longer has any love, I'll eat her, and take over all of halloween town!" Jack scowled at the zarachnin king, and attempted to reach Jane, but the zarachnin king, blocked him.

"No no! We wouldn't want to go back into the caves, now would we?" The jagged horn on the evil king's forehead, glowed purple. Jack scowled, but backed off. "Ever sense I took your place jack, I've been feeding off of Jane's love for you, she is now completely under my controll! It won't belong before what remains of my hive arrives, and when they do. Jane will give birth to zarachnins untill we no longer need her to, then, I'll personally eat her, and my zarachnins will do the same to all of you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Steve growled at the evil king. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU UGLY BASTARD!" The evil king just laughed. "I all ready have!" The evil king's jagged horn glowed purple. "By the way, my name is 'king zarp'!" With that, a purple beam shot from Zarp's horn, hit Jack, Mike, and steve, and teleapoted them outside the castle, wher they were attacked by zarachnins. The huminoid, insect like, creatures, hissed, and attacked, forceing Jack, mike, and steve to fight for their lives.

Back in the castle, King Zarp walked out to the balcony and cackled.  
"This day has been just perfect!  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed sense I was small...  
Every monster I'll soon control! Every goblin, ghole, and ghost!  
Who says a guy can't really have it allllllll?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While king zarp was destracted, Mike, Jack, and steve snuck in. Mike turned to Jack and wispered. "Go to Jane. Me and steve will sure no one sees us. Jack nodded before quietly making his way to Jane.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I made it to Jane unoticed, and stroked her face. Threw out this entire situation, she had been completely unresponsive, her once golden eyes glowed purple, a clear sign that she was under a spell. I ran a hand threw her flaming pony tail. "Jane. Its me. Jack, please snap out of it. I love you." Jane still stared off into space.

I felt something break inside my chest, I pressed my forehead against hers, and a single tear left my black eyes, and landed on Jane. Imeadiantly Jane snapped out of it. Her eyes turned back to their usual yellow color. She looked like she had just woken up from a deep sleep. "J-Jack?" I smile and stroked Jane's face. "Its okay love, I'm here." Jane burried her face into my chest. "What happened?"

I tilted her head so that I could look into her eyes. "Long story short, an evil zarachnin king wanted to turn you into a breeding factory." Jane blinked. "Okay...So what do we do?" "We have to get rid of the king and his minions. Can you reple them with a spell?" Jane closed her eyes in consentration. The two horns on her head glowed orange for a few seconds and then stopped. Jane faced Jack. "I-I can't.I don't have the strength to reple the king AND his zarachnins." I kissed Jane's forehead. "Then allow me to help, love." As Jane's horns glowed orange again, I grabbed them and let my hands glow green. Our combined magic swirled around us, our love for each other making the magic stronger.

Pretty soon, the magic burst, and king zarp and his zarachnins were flung away. As they soared threw the air you could hear zarp say. "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

With the zarachnins gone, the real wedding could take place. By nightfall, everything was ready. Jane came down the isle, the vows were said, Jane and Jack kissed, and were pronounced husband and wife, and king and queen.

After the wedding, Jane and Jack approached mike and steve. Jane spoke first. "Thank you. If you two haddn't done what you did, all would've been lost." Jack nodded. "And I wouldn't have married the woman I love." Jane blushed before turning to her brothers. "I know we haven't done much together lately, but I promise to make it up, I'm your sister after all, I have to make an effort to spend time with you two.

Mike turned to steve, a smug grin on his face. "Told you so." Steve scowled at mike. "Shut up." Everybody just laughed at steve's usual bad luck and celeabrated for the rest of the night, then after saying their good bye's, Jane and Jack left for their honeymoon, cuddleing eachother the whole way there.

**The magical end!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ITS FINISHED! I had so much fun writing the songs. I only own Jane, Mike, and steve, so don't go hatin on me! Bye bye! :)**


End file.
